


Bother

by EmpanadaDePizza



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpanadaDePizza/pseuds/EmpanadaDePizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never really bothered Kenny that he was always dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bother

It never really bothered Kenny that he was always dying, whether it was by some weird freak accident, or, less often, by his own hand. And it was easy for him to forget that his friends always forgot every single time he died. Hell, at times he forgot that he died so much. No, it annoyed him more than anything that he'd miss a party because he'd been run over by a bus, or he couldn't attend a game because it just so happened to be raining and he was struck by lightning.

And then there was that time that he was part of that weird cult. THAT was a fun day...

But, no. It didn't really bother him that he wasn't around that often. And then he'd started to notice the way he was being noticed by Kyle. He noticed that Kyle would try to spend more time with him, not complaining as much when Stan was off with Wendy. Kyle would make it a point to make sure that they were always paired together during class assignments. Kyle would offer him a seat on the bus, or some, if not most, of his lunch. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle.

And that was when it began to bother him that he was always dying. Because it didn't take too long for him to realize that he was beginning to notice Kyle just as much. He would offer a sly wink, which always made Kyle blush. He would hold Kyle's gaze as they spoke, letting Kyle know that he was genuinely interested in what they were talking about.

It was after Kyle admitted to having genuine feelings that he began to realize that he hadn't been dying as often. The thought alone made him ecstatic. It also didn't hurt that he felt those same feelings that Kyle felt for him. With a new found vigor that he couldn't quite place, he called Kyle, asking him to meet at Starks Pond. He had some confessing of his own to do.

He waited only a few short minutes for Kyle, knowing the redhead had a knack for punctuality. He smiled as he saw Kyle making his way towards him. Shouting could be heard in the distance, but he paid no mind to it. South Park was full of crazy people doing crazy things.

For a few moments, the two just stood staring at one another, not saying anything. Ever so slowly, he raised his hand to place on Kyle's cheek, almost as if he were afraid that moving faster would scare him away. He watched as Kyle's eyes widened a bit as he was pulled closer, so their foreheads were against one another's. Blue eyes searched green before his declaration was finally made.

"Kyle, I love you." And with a slow kiss- their first!- he sealed the deal, and felt they'd truly begun their relationship.

There. He'd said it. After months of tiptoeing around one another, and then weeks of flirting, and only mere days after Kyle had declared it first, he'd finally put everything out in the open. And just from the look on Kyle's face he was glad he did. If only those crazy people shouting weren't so damn close...

He jerked forward, not sure where the sudden movement came from, and not really caring, until he saw Kyle's horror-stricken face. He tried to ask what was wrong, but he didn't seem to be able to form the words. It upset him that Kyle looked so upset.

Kyle began to cry out for help as he collapsed. And then he remembered that it had been a while since he'd died, and there were crazy people shouting nearby. The stupid fuckers went and ruined his perfect day with Kyle...

As he slowly began to fade out, he could see Kyle's hands covered in blood. His blood. He was really pissed about that. Couldn't he have died the next day, after everything was out in the open so Kyle wouldn't have to look so heartbreakingly sad?

"Kenny, please stay with me, the ambulance is on its way. Kenny, stay awake! Kenny, please..."

That was the last thing he heard before blackness.

It seemed to take him longer than usual to come back, and he didn't know why that was. It bothered him a great deal. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he began to get ready for his day.

He was especially looking forward to seeing Kyle again. Their last date quite literally ended in disaster.

But upon returning to school, he noticed Kyle was out. He figured Kyle was probably out sick, as that wasn't an uncommon occurrence unfortunately. He figured he'd ask Stan about how Kyle was doing after school, since the two didn't have classes together. Such were the joys of high school.

When he did ask Stan, the other boy burst into tears, unable to do anything more than shake his head. So he went with plan b, ask Cartman. Turn out that was only slightly better, as the fatass answered all his questions with a strange stoic voice that one would generally associate with Craig Tucker.

"Stupid Jew went crazy about two weeks ago. Nobody knew where he was for days. I...someone found him a few days ago, his mom's medication bottle empty next to an empty six pack. His funeral was two days ago."

It never really bothered Kenny that he was always dying, whether it was by some weird freak accident, or, now more often than not, by his own hand. The only thing that bothered him now was the fact that he always came back, and Kyle wouldn't. And that was his fault.


End file.
